toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Appetite Devils
Appetite Devils (食欲の悪魔, Shokuyoku no Akuma) are Monster Troll Food Spirits. In the context of the story, the most commonly known are Monster Troll Food Spirits that are possessing a living being with Gourmet Cells in their body, with hopes of eating delicious foods and perhaps reviving themselves one day. Appearance For every Appetite Devil, their own unique characteristics often depend on what kind of ability or what specialty that the cell bearer uses, in some cases, they can forms of demonic beings or even that of mythological appearances as well depending on the individual's Gourmet Cells. It has been shown that their physical forms can become different at times when they use a technique that actually connects directly to the Gourmet Cells, resulting in the Appetite Devils taking on the characteristics of the attacks properties. The more developed and powerful the user is, the more monstrous the Appetite Devil can turn into, often resulting in an entirely new devil form. When one gains gradual control of their own Appetite Devil, they are able to manifest a body part and control it whenever they wish. The more control they have, the more their body is able to take on the appearance of their appetite devils. Behavior and Intelligence As Monster Trolls, they are manifestation of the will of Gourmet Cells. They possess incredible appetites and desire for food. When in possession of a living being, they will sometimes try to take over their mind, or physically manifest when in presence of great-tasting foods or powerful enemies. Appetite Devils are shown to be very intelligent and have great amounts of knowledge gained from the memory of Gourmet Cells. They have very distinct personalities, but most of them have common attribute of not allowing another Appetite Devil inside Gourmet Cells they already possess. There has been only a single known case of a being possessing more than one Appetite Devil. When one eats Planetary Full Course Menu, they will gain control over their Appetite Devil little by little, until they either consume it entirely, or their appetite consumes them and revives itself. History Gourmet Cells were created during the Gourmet Big Bang. They gave birth to Monster Trolls, living embodiment of their will. When they died, they became Food Spirits. Those spirits then possessed living beings in hope of eating the ingredients that would revive their body into free, physical form again. Revival For some Devil's, one of their main focuses is to revive themselves in order to consume the world itself and destroy everything in their paths, while others seek to live among those like themselves. When a host eats one of the ingredients on Acacia's Full Course, they're able to revive one single part of their appetite devil's, giving them control over their powers and abilities, but also allowing them to interact with the physical world. Each ingredient revives a specific part of the devil's body, but must be eaten in a specific order in order for the transformation to take hold fully: *'AIR' - revives Left Arm *'PAIR' - revives Right Arm *'ANOTHER' - revives Tongue *'NEWS' - revives Left Leg *'EARTH' - revives Right Leg *'ATOM' - revives the Torso *'GOD' - revives the Brain *'CENTER' - revives the Heart Once a host has eaten GOD, their Appetite Devils gain a physical form and appear right outside their hosts with their full power and abilities restored. After the host has eaten CENTER, there is two possible outcomes that may happen: The first is that the Appetite Devil may devour their former host, taking their body and fully resurrecting themselves where now they are free in the physical world. The other is that the Host manages to consume their Appetite Devil, or said devil willingly lets itself be eaten, giving the Host full control over it and their powerful abilities. Powers & Abilities When used for Intimidation, it has been shown that the Appetite Devils can actually be used to replicate the actions of the cell bearer, making them much more powerful than an average intimidation, and twice as ferocious as well. When it is matched by another force, it is shown that the result causes the power flux around both bearers, resulting in a powerful vibration that can shake the entire area, and in very rare cases an Emperor's Ring can be produced from the full force of both Devils. In rare cases when one has evolved their cells to a certain point, it is seen that Appetite Devils can actually allow the bearers to take into a small part of their power, resulting in a new ability for the user to have and use, but with risks of being swallowed up by the immense appetite it produces. Lastly, it has been shown that the Appetite Devils, when driven mad with appetite and cannot draw in anymore energy from the cell bearer, can actually physically manifest itself into the user's body by changing the appearance of any part of the body, and manipulating it to attack the opponent as it shows to appear as if the Appetite Devil is actually attacking itself. However, it has been shown to be extremely dangerous due to the fact that if someone gives in to the Appetite Devil, the cells go berserk and the devil takes over the cell bearer's body, going into a frenzy and devouring anything and everyone in it's way. Trivia *Use of an Appetite Devil is free-use and can be made. *This article was rewritten by User:Phantombeast. *As of Chapter 357, Appetite Devils have now been categorized as Aliens. Category:Term Category:Ability Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Species Category:Aliens